This invention relates to an improved substructure for use on a platform for performing subaqueous operations in ice conditions, wherein the equipment for performing the subaqueous operations may be easily and efficiently moved relative to the platform and, within certain limits, thereby be maintained in a selected horizontal position relative to the seabed.
It is desirable that a platform utilized for performing subaqueous operations in semi-frozen waters may withstand the forces of moving ice and not be moved from its selected horizontal position relative to the seabed. However, due to the enormous forces produced by ice movement, it is extremely difficult to construct a platform which will withstand such forces of ice movement. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved platform in which the equipment for performing the subaqueous operations can move relative to the platform a selected amount to counteract the ice movement and thus the equipment will remain in a selected horizontal position relative to the seabed.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved platform for supporting equipment for performing subaqueous operations in ice conditions wherein the equipment may be moved relative to the platform to allow some horizontal movement of the platform responsive to the forces of the ice without endangering the subaqueous operations and so that more time is provided for safe abandonment procedures and for counteracting ice movement with cutters or other devices.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved platform for supporting equipment for performing subaqueous operations wherein the equipment may move horizontally relative to the platform such that the platform has the ability to continue the subaqueous operations during cyclic ice movement occurring from thermal expansion and contraction.
This invention possesses many other advantages and has other objects which will be apparent from the embodiments of the invention shown in the drawings accompanying and forming part of the present specification. These embodiments of the invention will not be described in detail for the purpose of illustrating the principles of the invention.